


Charge

by elirwen



Series: Pornalot 2017 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humans (TV) Fusion, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Dirty Talk, M/M, Modern Era, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: He should have known dealing with Sidhe would be messy. Messy and exhausting.“Don’t you dare pass out,” Arthur orders, supporting his barely cooperating body on their way through the dense forest.“Just need to recharge,” Merlin mumbles, willing his limbs to move faster.It seems his secret will be out sooner than he expected.





	Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third week of Pornalot 2017.

He should have known dealing with Sidhe would be messy. Messy and exhausting.

“Don’t you dare pass out,” Arthur orders, supporting his barely cooperating body on their way through the dense forest. 

“Just need to recharge,” Merlin mumbles, willing his limbs to move faster.

It seems his secret will be out sooner than he expected. 

 

*

 

“What the hell?” Arthur asks as Merlin pulls up his shirt and plugs a recharge cable into a well-hidden slot in his side.

He sinks onto a couch a moment after, unable to form words, overwhelmed by the feeling of power running through his body. 

“Who the hell are you?” Arthur asks, backing away from him, his eyes sweeping around the room, probably searching for something that could be used as a weapon. “Are you some kind of an android? What did you do to Merlin?”

Merlin wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but manages only a breathy chuckle. His long lost king, still in the bloodied chainmail, miraculously brought back from the dead, talking about androids. He’d thank the Sidhe for their gift of knowledge they bestowed on Arthur, if only they didn’t try to enslave Arthur’s will right afterwards. He doesn’t regret blasting at least a dozen of them to dust and hurting many dozens more as he fought his way to his king and then back out of the Sidhe territory.

 

*

 

“Why?” Arthur asks, no longer standing in a fight stance with an umbrella for a sword, instead sitting beside Merlin whose thinking ability is getting back to normal now that he isn’t charging. 

“I felt like my memories of Camelot were fading to nothing and this was a way to stop that from happening,” Merlin admits.

He doesn’t say his decision was brought on by one morning’s panic when for a moment he couldn’t recall Arthur’s face. 

 

*

“Does it hurt?” Arthur asks, his fingers ghosting over Merlin’s power slot. 

“It aches a bit from time to time, but mostly it’s weirdly numb,” Merlin says, sleepy, pressing closer to Arthur’s body.

While their Camelot years were filled with barely there touches, hidden glances, and waiting for the other to make the first move, it took only days for them to move things further when offered a second chance. Whether it’s thanks to the long years apart or because of the burden of ruling falling off Arthur’s shoulders, they will never know, but neither is troubled by that. 

 

*

 

Merlin falls onto the bed, reaching blindly for the cable on the nightstand. He bites his lip as the surge of pleasure slams through him the moment he plugs the charger in. He feels like a Marshmallow floating on hot chocolate, ready to melt and sink right into the mattress. 

The bed dips beside him. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know it’s Arthur. The mattress shifts with Arthur’s movements, but Merlin barely notices, too lost in the haze of constant pleasure. He yelps in surprise at the sudden pressure against his half-hard cock, his eyes flying open.

“Have you ever brought yourself off like this?” Arthur asks, kneading Merlin’s cock through the fabric of his jeans. 

Merlin manages to shake his head. There’s no way he’d be able to masturbate even if he tried. His body turns into mush every time he charges.

“Good,” Arthur says, unzipping Merlin’s fly. “I want to be the first one to completely ruin you.”

Merlin doesn’t protest, trying to help by lifting his hips as Arthur drags his jeans together with his briefs off. 

“You won’t even remember your name,” Arthur says, rearranging Merlin’s limbs to get access to his hole, stretching it with two generously lubed fingers. “Even that hard drive of yours won’t help with that.”

He retrieves a small curved vibrator, already wet with lube, from a tray Merlin didn’t notice earlier, and uses it to replace the two fingers buried in Merlin’s hole, the vibration set on low setting.

“Fuck,” Merlin gasps, overwhelmed by all the stimuli.

Arthur moves Merlin’s legs again so that he can straddle him, leaning in for a kiss.

“I will squeeze every last drop of cum from you,” Arthur whispers against his slack lips, slowly grinding against Merlin’s cock. “I’ll milk you dry and then make you come again. And I won’t stop until your battery is full.”

“Oh my god,” Merlin breathes out and Arthur guides Merlin’s cock into his already prepared hole, slowly rocking his hips to get used to the feeling.

He gradually speeds up his movements and switches the vibrator to the highest setting.

“Next time you charge I’ll fuck you open, I’ll tie you to the bed and play with you for hours.”

The vibrator pulsing against his prostate, Arthur tight around his cock, his words scalding hot, Merlin comes, the pleasure amplified by the sweet sensation of the power coursing through his system. 

 

*

 

A sliver of awareness returns to Merlin, his eyes focus on Arthur’s grinning face. Blissed out and happy, he kisses back when Arthur leans in and starts rocking his hips to coax Merlin’s cock back to hardness, his own still hard, unspent. 

“You know I’m a man of my word,” Arthur says, switching the vibrator on again, and Merlin can do nothing but moan.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by this scene from Humans (where Colin tries to kill us all):  
>   
> 


End file.
